


Drarry - Lillies

by Emotional_Spaniard



Series: Drarry - The Auror Tales [1]
Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Anxiety, Anxiety Attacks, Arguments, Auror Missions, Auror!Draco, Banter, Bisexual Harry, Drarry, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Gay Draco, Getting stuck together, Head Auror Draco?, Head Auror Harry?, Kissing, Lots of kissing, M/M, Meals at the burrow, Mental Illnesses, Mentions of Anxiety, Mentions of Suicide, PTSD, The Burrow, Weed, a lot of gayness because akajsakks I love it, also biphobia, auror!Harry, multi chap fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-10
Updated: 2019-11-10
Packaged: 2021-01-27 04:49:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21386365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emotional_Spaniard/pseuds/Emotional_Spaniard
Summary: Harry Potter loves Lillies.Draco Malfoy loves Harry Potter.It’s just a shame that Harry’s a thriving heterosexual living alone in Grimmauld place and is a hard headed Auror.This is the story of somehow, Draco Malfoy is forced into his life and his feelings grow stronger for the annoying black haired man.Which, of course, includes very awkward Sunday dinners at the burrow, lots of lying, tooth rotting fluff no one asked for, and a ton of denial.Rated M for mental health mentions and language x
Relationships: Arthur Weasley/Molly Weasley, Ginny Weasley/Pansy Parkinson, Harry Potter/Draco Malfoy, Narcissa Malfoy/Lucius Malfoy, Ron Weasley/Hermione Granger
Series: Drarry - The Auror Tales [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1541761
Comments: 6
Kudos: 34





	Drarry - Lillies

**Author's Note:**

> WHAT AM I DOING?? Aaaahhh!!! Me? Writing a multi chap fic??? I’m so confused!!
> 
> Guys and gals. I’m honestly so happy to be back. My mental health has improved a lot and I’m finally secure in my sexuality, lmao. 
> 
> Also, my Pinterest is forever tainted because of this fanfic. 
> 
> Wow. I love you all. 
> 
> ALSO, IMPORTANT: This fic has a lot of mental health mentions. it’s something that is very important to me as I’ve suffered with mental health issues and if you guys are struggling, there are a lot of places and people you can talk to. I’m always here and so are fanfics x

“Oh, hi, sorry - _excuse me_... hey! Hold the lift!” 

Harry Potter was swarmed. In a million ways - completely and utterly swarmed.No doubt when he made it to his office, he would be swarmed with paper work, right now, he was swarmed with hundreds of reporters and fans, he was swarmed with job opportunities, interviews, and to be completely, fully honest? It was hard - Happy Potter was still broken. He wanted someone to be there for him, someone who actually knew him, and didn’t want to date him for money.

He wanted someone to  love him. 

Yeah, I know, I know. Call me crazy. He had tons of friends, family and fans! A lot of people loved him. But... somehow? Harry James Potter couldn’t shake the feeling of loneliness. 

As he tried to push his way through the crowd, a thin, pale hand reached out to hold the lift for him. He sighed, gratefully. 

“Thank you, I am completely buzzed \- oh.”

He stopped in his tracks. ”Hi” 

The lift door closed, and in front of him, immaculate and striking as ever, stood a smirking Draco Malfoy. His silver eyes twinkled with amusement, and his hair, still exactly the same infuriating platinum white, was pushed back, framing his sharp cheekbones and jaw. He smiled, pleasantly, for a second. 

“Harry Potter.” 

Harry caught a small glance at Malfoy, and saw a sharp, mischievous glint in his silver eyes. They hadn’t seen each other since the battle, four years ago. The wound was still fresh, and both of them were still broken. But god, they’d be damned if they showed it to each other. (Authors note; they are both stubborn shits. sorry not sorry) 

“Malfoy. It’s always a pleasure.” 

He could have slapped that smirk off Malfoy’s smug face at any given moment. He was dressed rather dramatically, Harry observed, compare to his own ruffled jeans and old shirt, in an all black robe, making his skin look even paler (if possible), and his hair a shocking white. 

Malfoy hummed, in answer to Harry’s statement. “It sure is. What floor are you on?” 

“Oh,” Harry looked up, catching Malfoy’s eyes again. They were brighter, more silver than grey, more...light? Happy?Unusual? God - what was he doing, analysing  Draco Malfoy’s  eyes? “Uhm, 93. Aurors Department.” 

“Oh,” Malfoy turned his head to look at Harry, his right eyebrow slightly raised. “Perfect. Me too.” 

“You’re an Auror?” 

Harry was shocked. Draco Malfoy, in all his perfection, an Auror? The man probably had a sixteen step facial routine! An Auror?  Not possible. 

“Yes, in fact, I’m headed to see Weasley.” He paused to take another look at Harry, silently begging for the lift to hurry up. “I’m going to find out who new partner is.” 

“Why,” he joked, “did you manage to obliviate your last one?” 

Malfoy didn’t laugh. He didn’t even smile, he just turned his head to regard him -once again- and frowned. 

“She died.” 

“Oh,” he said, stupidly. “I’m sorry.” 

By some miracle, they managed to spend the next fifteen painful seconds in silence before they  finally r eached the 93rd floor, where they parted ways with an awkward  goodbye  and  see you later.

Well,  Harry thought.  That was awkward. Maybe it would’ve been less awkward if you didn’t make a joke, you dumb fuck. 

Harry decided not to beat himself up about it. It was Malfoy, for God’s sake! He would probably see him in ten years time and never have to talk to him again. 

Maybe it was the stupid gut feeling he had when he sat down at his desk, which was piled to the ceiling in paperwork, or maybe it was the fact he couldn’t get the arrogant blond out of his head, or maybe the fact his three hours of sleep were torturing him...

_Maybe_. 

But Harry knew... he knew something was going to go wrong today. 

“Mr Weasley,” Draco greeted, opening the door with a charming smile, and shaking the red-heads hand.

“Just Arthur to you, Draco,” he smiled chirpily, as he gestured for them to sit down. Ever since Arthur had spoken at Draco’s court date, things had been... awkward, to say the least, between the Malfoys and the Weasleys. They had been  trying  to be nice, but it was seeming to be harder than first thought. 

“Ah.” Draco nodded awkwardly. “Okay.” 

“So,” Arthur proclaims, smiling widely, as they both sat.“We have some good news, more good news, and then some bad news.” 

“Alright.” Draco nodded, licking his lips nervously. Surely it couldn’t be that bad? “Hit me with the good first, I’m sure I can make the best out of this all.” 

“Perfect,” He grinned. “Optimism, I really admire that.” 

_You know what I admire, Arthur Weasley? That I’m managing to sit here and not hit that annoying chirpy smile off your face. Why can’t you be moody? Is it that impossible, or am I just a moody fucker?!? Fuck me. _

“Good news, number one. You have been selected for a promotion to head of Auror group one. Congratulations!” Once again, that smile.  Ugh. 

Draco should’ve been happy, he really should have. Auror group one? The best group?  He was the head of Auror group one? But he was mostly.... confused. “Auror group one? Isn’t that....” 

“Harry’s group.” Arthur finished for him. “Yes,” He nodded, enthusiastically. “He was considered for the promotion, but your work had been outstanding, and your field work? You’ve taken down -“ 

“More death eaters than anyone ever at the industry,” Draco finished, holding back an eye roll. “Yeah. I know.” 

Because I’m not an idiot? Because I know where all the hiding spots are? Because I have a brain? 

Arthur threw his hands up in the air, grinning widely. “Draco, it’s amazing!” 

He smiled, nodding. “Thank you. The other good news?” 

“Ah. Well, Mr Malfoy-“ 

_What happened to Draco and all of the pleasantries? _

“- it’s a difficult situation.” 

“What’s so difficult about it?” He snapped, irritably. “Sorry... it’s just, you find me a new partner, and I move on.”

Arthur inhaled deeply, rubbing his temples. “The only free partner is Harry Potter.” 

_Stay calm Draco. You know, do that thing your therapist said to do when you feel like this. Breathe in four. Hold for seven. Exhale for eight. _

“Draco? Are you alright?” 

His breath quivered, and his hands clenched under the desk. He wiped his forehead with the sleeve of his robes. “Yes. Yes, I’m fine.” 

It should be noted that right now, Draco really longed for Weasley to look at him, and say ‘no you’re not’. But no one notices.  No one. 

“Perfect. So, Harry?” Weasley grinned. 

“Sounds great. Uh, I hate to be a bother, but- uh- I’m actually still on bereavement leave?” Draco sighed, biting his lip in an effort to keep the tears at bay. His father and his partner had died in the past week, Draco Malfoy - at much as he hated to admit it, was wrecked. Despite everything his father did, Draco still loved him unconditionally. And Ellie? His partner, his best friend, his go to, no matter the problem. Ellie was a different kind of person. So trusting and so kind, Draco longed to share her light - and he did, for a while. Maybe that’s why she died, because she was so kind and trusting. 

_“Ellie! Ellie, watch out!!” _

_Draco saw the green flash of light, first. Second, he saw a familiar death eater, dark hair and dark eyes, his mark happily exposed, and third - third, he saw Ellie’s pale body, brown hair splayed around her head, on the floor. Dead. _

_“ELLIE!” _

Later that night, his father would be taken into hospital, and would die two days later. 

“Yes, Draco.” Arthur Weasley nodded solemnly. “You don’t need to explain,” he smiled, biting his lip. “I understand.”

Right,  Draco thought.  His son. 

“Have the rest of the week off, and come in on Monday...” he smiled. “Have a nice long weekend, Draco.” 

“Uh... so - you’ll tell Harry?”  Harry. Draco hadn’t meant to use his first name, saying it felt... unusual. And he didn’t like unusual. 

Weasley nodded, “Yes, of course. And Draco?” 

He turned, his hand still on the door knob, eyebrows raised. 

“Whatever Harry says...” he paused, “please don’t take much of it to heart.” 

Merely nodding, Draco left the room. 

Much of it?

Malfoy’s blond head was bent over the sink when Harry walked into the 93rd floor bathrooms, and he was taking sharp breaths, arms shaking. 

“Malfoy?” 

Despite Draco’s previous beliefs, Harry Potter wasn’t stupid.Anyone in their right mind could identify an anxiety attack. In a bathroom. Harry shuddered, mind flashing back to the bathroom in sixth year. 

“Okay Malfoy, I need you to breathe-“

“Fuck off, Potter. T-try not to slice me up th- this time, yeah?” Despite the seriousness of the current situation, his tone was light, yet somehow still serious. Harry didn’t know wether to laugh or cry. 

“That’s not fair,” he whispers, crossing his arms. 

Malfoy laughs, and breathes in faster, his shaky arms nearly slipping off the sink. He regards Harry with sliver eyes, frowning. “Isn’t it?” 

Harry ignores him and places a hand on his back, running smooth circles over it. Malfoy’s attempt to shrug it off are feeble. “Focus on my hand, okay? Every time I squeeze your shoulder I want you to breathe in.” 

“I don’t need your help, Potter-“ 

“Yes you do.” 

Try stay there for five minutes, until Malfoy’s ragged breathing is coming in deep breaths, through his nose and out his mouth.He’s less shaky, and he takes a small sip of water Harry had given him, reluctantly drinking it after Harry had convinced him it wasn’t poisoned. 

“Are you okay?” 

Malfoy laughs again, his eyes crinkling in the corners, but there is not one sense of humour in his expression, “since when do you care how I am, Potter?” 

“I don’t know, since when have you been having anxiety attacks in bathrooms?” 

“Sixth year,” he says, flatly. 

Harry winces, “so you’ve been having anxiety attacks for six years?” 

Malfoy hums, his hand on the door. “Uh, Potter?” He asks, holding the door open. 

Harry raises his eyebrows, in question. 

“...thank you.” 

**Author's Note:**

> so this fic is going to be part of a series. I’m planning on doing two more multi chaps in this series and a selection of one shots. I’m so excited!! I’m planning to have it all done by January, but I’ll carry on, we’ll see how it goes first though xx


End file.
